Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which forms an image in a recording material.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic system in which toner images of colors are is transferred in a sequentially superimposed manner onto an intermediate transfer belt in a transfer unit and the toner images carried in the intermediate transfer belt are collectively transferred by a transfer roller onto a recording material conveyed from a registration roller.
Accuracy of a relative geometric characteristic between the recording material and the image depends on a registration unit which performs skew correction of the recording material in order not to obliquely convey the recording material with respect to the image, and a transfer unit which transfers an unfixed image onto the recording material.
In an image forming apparatus disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/280624 A1, the transfer unit is configured to be capable of being pulled out of the image forming apparatus.
The image is obliquely printed with respect to the recording material due to a deviation of an apparatus position of the transfer unit, so that an adverse effect rises in the accuracy of the geometric characteristic.